(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to analyzing gas from the mud produced by drilling an oil well.
Oil well drilling mud is forced in the drill pipe into the bore hole and circulated from the bit back to the surface of ground. When the drill bit is in a zone wherein petroleum is present, a certain amount of the light gases in the methane series make their way into the mud stream. When the mud stream is circulated to the surface these gases are analyzed. The technique of capturing the gases from the mud is well known in the art. Drilling superintendent have ordinary skill in this, the gas analyzing art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Before this invention, the total gas from the mud pit was analyzed by a sperate instrument named Total Gas Analyzer (TGA) to determine the total amount of gases produced. Also the amount of each individual gas was determined by a second instrument named a Chromatograph (CG). That is, the quantity of methane, ethane, propane, isabutane, butane and pentane were each measured by the chromatograph as to the amount each was present.
(1) Progressive Contribution to the Art
This invention combines the two instruments into one small unit. With a single unit the total gas produced and the amount of each gas is determined.
The only lines to the gas analyzer of this invention are a single gas line from the mud pit and a single electric power line.
The results of analysis are automatically continually available. The results may be recorded every 5 minuets.
(2) Objects of this Invention
An object of this invention is to continually measure the volume and increase the accuracy of the measurements of the gas.
Also an object of this invention is to quickly and accurately analyze the gas by a compact instrument which does not require excessive space upon the drilling platform.
Other objects are to achieve the above with an instrument that is easy to operate by workers having little skill in electronics, physics, or chemistry.
Further objects are to achieve the above with devices that are sturdy, compact, durable, lightweight, simple, safe, efficient, versatile, ecologically compatible, low maintance, energy conserving, and reliable, yet inexpensive and easy to manufacture, install, operate, and maintain.
Other objects are to achieve the above with a method that is rapid, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, efficient, and inexpensive, and does not require highly skilled people to install, operate, and maintain.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as other objects, uses, and advantages thereof, will clearly appear from the following description and from the accompanying drawings, the different views of which are not necessarily scale drawings.